mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird
|sounds='Blue grosbeak' Canary Cardinal Crow Mourning dove Parrot |entityid=bird |health= |exp=1–3}} Birds are flying tamable mobs that can be found in the Overworld. There are six types of birds. Spawning 'Natural generation' Birds spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 1 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 2–4 during world generation. 'Appearance' Birds come in six different colors: blue, green, black, white, yellow, and red. Each type of bird comes with its own unique song. Drops Birds drop 0-2 feathers when killed. This can be increased with the Looting enchantment. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Birds are passive mobs, and tend to hop on the ground instead of walking. They can be also heard singing or chirping occasionally. They usually stay out of water, but if in water, they will try to stay afloat by flapping their wings. Birds are attracted to seeds, and will eat any seeds within a few blocks of the bird. If the player is harvesting wheat, any bird(s) nearby will fly over to come and eat the seeds. There is a risk to a early harvest if the birds happen to land on the crops and uproot them, thus eating those seeds and causing an early harvest. This can be prevented by having a tamed wolf, cat or other pet sit near the crops to scare the birds off, or building a roof over farms.. If there are trees nearby, a bird will fly to the nearest tree, though sometimes they will get stuck under a tree if they are trying to fly on top of it. They do a search around and when they find leaves, they look for wood blocks. Once wood is found they look for the treetop. 'Taming' To tame a bird, drop seeds on the ground and then right-click on the bird after they have eaten the seeds, which will show the naming screen. Birds are naturally afraid of players, so don't get too close when trying to tame one or it might fly away! 'Picking up' A tamed bird will go on it's player's head when the player right-clicks on it. With a bird on the player's head, they can perform long-distance horizontal jumps and become immune to fall damage. If the player is riding a horse, wyvern or other mountable mobs with a bird on their head, that mob will gain a massive speed boost. Tamed birds can be healed with seeds, either by dropping seeds at the bird or right-clicking it. History Trivia *Unlike the vast majority of other mobs, birds don't have hurt or death sounds, though this could be a bug-related issue. *The six types of birds are based on the blue grosbeak, parrot, crow, mourning dove, canary, and cardinal. *If a horse is ridden with a bird on top of your head, the horse will gain an incredible speed boost, making it nearly impossible to control it. *Birds can be used to glide safely from heights without the risk of falling to your own death. Gallery Crow and dove.png|A crow and a dove. Birds seeds.png|A group of birds going for some seeds. Birds in a tree.png|Several birds flying around near a tree. Birds zoo.png|Birds in an enclosure. 2017-12-03_17.21.58.png|A bird in mid-flight. Category:Entity Category:Passive mobs Category:Tamable mobs